Over the Hills & Far Away
by Sliderr17
Summary: She just lost everything and must come to terms with the pain, her place in a world that she never knew existed, and the little things called feelings she hates to think about. Not great at summaries. [Dean/OC]
1. Chapter 1

_**Note**_ **: I own nothing but my OC and her sword**

She stood there stark still, staring at her mothers' body. The gleam from the blood stained katana held loosely in her hand was dancing on the wall behind her. That was it then, she had just killed her last family member. The adrenaline wearing off, and a new feeling of despair was slowly creeping into her cold heart.

 _3 days earlier_

The boys had caught wind of what sounded like shapeshifter behaviour just outside of Arlington, Virginia. They had been on the road for the past 2 days and seemed to be bringing out the worst in each other as each hour went by.

"Seriously?" Dean questioned in annoyance as Sam shoved his seat back and put his feet up on the dash. His brother rolled his eyes, sighed and took them down.

"We need to stop." Sam said, "I'm getting cramped in this hunk of metal."

"Hey! Watch it or I'll shove you in the back and your duffel bag gets shotgun" Dean threatened.

They were about 6 hours away just passing through Milton, West Virginia when Dean pulled the Impala into a country café. Sam sipped on a coffee and read the local newspaper while Dean inhaled a burger topped with a fried egg that was running through his fingers.

"Dean check this out." Sam said curiously, handing the paper over to his brother. Dean wiped his hands and stared at the headline.

 _ **4**_ _ **Th**_ _ **BODY FOUND THIS WEEK OFF JOHNS CREEK RD**_

Dean furrowed his brow with scepticism. "Sammie, we're in the country, probably just be a pissed off bear."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers' sheer lack of observational skills. "Read lower Dean."

 _ **Necks ripped open with little blood found left in bodies**_

Deans' mouth formed an "O" shape while he laughed and retorted with "Maybe she was dehydrated?"

A unanimous decision found them parked outside the local police station, dressed and ready for questioning. They waited patiently in the sheriffs' office as he poured himself a hot cup of coffee.

"Well the papers pretty much tell it as is. Bodies been showing up over the past week, pretty brutal neck wounds. Would've dismissed it as bear attacks but that's the kicker, the blood thing. We've hit a brick wall round' here so if there's anything you boys can catch…be my guest"

The sheriff seemed defeated. Dean felt a little bad for the guy, he knew that feeling, and knew it well. Maybe not in the same circumstances, but everyones world was made up of different things, his and Sams just happened to be monsters. The two stopped by the morgue to check the autopsy reports and take a quick look at the bodies. Sam hurriedly put on some gloves and delved into the neck wounds of one of the male victims with a pair of tweezers after something caught his eye. He pulled out the sharp tooth and gave a knowing look to his older brother.

"Vamps." They both said in unison.

"Man I hate those things! Leaving bodies everywhere, don't even clean up after themselves" Dean complained as they started to walk across the street towards the car. Just as he stepped out onto the street, a black 63' Corvette zoomed by nearly clipping him. He could hear "When the Levee Breaks" blasting out the window. "HEY douchebag! I'm walkin' here!" he yelled in vain as the car was halfway down the street by then. Asshole, Dean thought. Sweet car and sick tunes, but what an asshole.

10 minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the American Inn as Deans eyes immediately went to the 63' Corvette. He pulled into a spot, jumped out of the Impala and furiously walked over to the other car. The driver had just turned the car off, opened the door and stepped out as Dean stopped in his tracks. A slender leg clad in dark blue jeans and high heeled black boots emerged from the door. As the women stood up Dean could see she was about 5'9 with the heels, dark straight auburn hair, a leather jacket covering her simple white vneck tee, topped off with a pair of aviators. Her hair flew about her face as she spun on her heels and slammed the door shut. Dean finally was snapped out of his trance and walked up to her with his finger pointing right in her face.

"Listen woman! You almost hit me doing 70 back there!"

She turned around nonchalantly giving Dean the up and down through her dark lenses. "Roads for cars buddy, open your eyes before you walk" she turned back around and started walking towards the office.

Dean was absolutely stunned as he heard Sam laughing behind him and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Yeah Dean, watch where you're going."

Dean watched as the woman walked out, and into room 17. He'll admit, he was a little turned on by her attitude, and taste in music, but still an asshole he thought. His mind wandered back to the newly acquired case as Sam walked out of the office waving the room key at him which was his cue to follow. As the sun set on the town, Sam and Dean decided to look for the nest tomorrow in the daylight. Sam grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels and Dean went out on a beer run. He came back, grabbed the ice bucket, and walked down the long row of rooms to get to the machine.

Great, he thought, look who it is. Clad in a more comfortable attire was the woman from earlier. He walked up behind her and gave a little cough to let her know he was there.

"Can I help you with something." She replied with disdain while looking over her shoulder. It was the first time Dean had seen her eyes. They were a light shade of gray, almost changing with the fluorescent lights above.

He lost his words for a second while he was trying to think of something clever to say to her.

"Just making sure a beautiful creature like you is doing alright out here by herself."

"I think I can handle some ice. Thanks though" she replied slowly, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Matches your heart apparently." Dean mumbled.

"Look buddy," she started, trying to jab at his superior ego, "if you have something to say to me say it, if not, get lost. I have enough shit to deal with." She felt her temper start to flare, which wasn't a rare occurrence but she usually didn't get bent out of shape with stuff like this.

"Woah woah, take it easy." Dean said. "I think we got off on the wrong foot." He paused not sure how to proceed. "I'm Dean, and your car is awesome." He said, hoping to get a smile out of her.

She stared at him, her eyes so intense they seemed to bore into him. He was a bit taken back by her guarded behaviour, he wasn't used to this from women. She finally let out a breath and apologized.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier, I've had a lot going on this week and haven't really been myself." She looked up and gave a little tilt of her head, "Although I usually am quite heartless…."

He gave out a low chuckle and held out his hand for her to take it. She looked down and grabbed it with a firm shake and returned the laugh with a hint of uneasiness "Nice to meet you Dean." followed by "You don't happen to know anything about vampires do you?"

Deans' breath caught in his throat, his hand still connected to hers. He relaxed slightly when her laugh continued and she shook her head. "My apologies again, joke, not funny." Dean laughed and let go of her hand still a little uneasy with the words that came out of her. "Well I better get going, early morning tomorrow." She waved and gave him a half-hearted smile while walking quickly back to her room. As she pushed open the stained motel door, Dean caught a glimpse of what appeared to be the long, thin blade of a sword peaking from under her bed.

He walked back to his room, confused and a little apprehensive of what exactly was sleeping 5 doors down from them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: I own nothing but my OC**_

She slept one, maybe two hours that night. Her heart pounded at every sound that breached the paper thin motel walls. As the sun rose so did she. Her family had been missing for two days now; father, mother, brother, all of them gone. When the things you hold closest are ripped away, that does something to a person, she no longer feared death. If she had to die to save her family she wouldn't hesitate when the time came. She wasn't going to wait any longer for the police to discover another dead end lead, it was time she took things into her own hands. She had decided, as the epicentre of the disappearances that her house was no longer the safest place as she was now on her own. She'd stay at the motel for as long as it took her to find her family. She took a quick shower, and got ready with a clear focus in her head. She threw on her jeans and tshirt and shrugged on her leather jacket while lacing up her Doc Martens. She grabbed the sword that she'd taken from her brothers' room and placed it in her trunk. Her Vette roared to life and she sped down the road to find some sustenance.

Dean slowly sipped on his coffee as he watched Sam across the table through squinted eyes.

"I think it was the tequila this time" Sam laughed while looking at an oversized local map.

"Shutup dude." Dean retorted glaring at his little brother. "Any ideas yet?"

"Yea, well there's an abandoned mill a couple miles off Johns Creek Rd. I'd say that's a pretty fitting place to start." Sam had been studying the map for the last half hour with a red sharpie in hand circling any location that was adequate for a vampire nest. "You know Dean something feels a little off about this case." Sam said as he attempted to fold the map up in frustration. Deans' thoughts immediately went to the girl from last night as his eyes shot up to meet Sams'.

"What are you talkin' about Sammie?"

"The bodies left so close to the road, the tooth left blatantly in that guys neck. Come on Dean, vampires aren't usually this careless."

Dean raised one eyebrow and nodded in agreement. "Ya I guess you're right."

"Do you think someone's trying to get our attention, you know, to help or something?" Sam asked with a hopeful pitch to his voice.

"Really Sam?" Dean replied. "How long we been doing this? And how many times is something like this NOT a trap?"

"Well we're still gunna check it out right?" Sam questioned.

"OBVIOUSLY! Let's just stop by the good ol' morgue for some ammunition." Dean gave a huge smile as the waitress put a plate of meat and grease in front of him. Sam scoffed at his brothers' meal choice and was thankful when his oatmeal and fresh fruit arrived.

The clang of the bell rang loudly in Deans' sensitive ears as the door opened and another patron walked in. Thanks tequila, he thought with his head in his hands. He looked up in aggravation at the person who was disturbing his peaceful meal. There she stood, in all her 5'5 glory and her 9'5 attitude. She walked up to the counter with a poise that he'd seldom seen in a person. He didn't take his eyes off her as he got up from his chair and purposefully strode over to take a seat beside her ignoring Sams' perplexed gaze.

"You know you never did tell me your name." He started. "And I think you owe me an explanation as to your little question from last night, plus that katana sword that was under your bed." He added blatantly.

She sighed and slowly turned her head toward him. She never noticed his eyes until now. They were alluring that's for sure, but there was something deeper she saw in them; an anguish that almost brought some warmth into her cold heart. A defeated sigh escaped her lips. "My name is Kate, and I'm looking for my family." She surprised even herself realizing she really had nothing to lose. It was her indirect way of asking for help from a complete stranger.

"They missing?" Dean asked with a bit of attitude.

"No, we're in the middle of playing hide-and-seek." Kate snipped back. "Of course they're missing dickhead."

Dean was a bit taken back, but regained his composure. "Why did you ask about vampires?" He said coldly.

Kate watched him carefully, his eyes not even faltering as he kept his face concentrated on hers. It was the way he stared at her that she trusted him with her confession; usually at the word vampire, a smile or laugh would follow, but his face remained hard.

"It was a couple days ago. I was home for the weekend helping my dad with his car. I went into the basement to grab my breaker bar and I heard my mom scream in the kitchen. Naturally I thought she'd cut herself so I ran upstairs to help her, halfway up, I heard my brother scream. I froze and couldn't get my feet to move any further. When I finally snapped out of it, I tiptoed to the top of the stairs where I could just see the edge of the kitchen. I slowly peaked around the corner, there was blood, but my mom wasn't there. I crept up to my brothers' bedroom and saw the same scene laid out in front of me, blood, and no brother. I went back down to our garage and peeked through the small window in the door. I saw my dad bent over the engine working with the music blaring. Then someone came up behind him, covered in blood with fangs, actual fangs, and lunged at his neck. I panicked and turned my face away from the window as quickly as possible. Next time I looked through the glass pane, they were both gone. I had no idea what to do, where to go. I ran into the basement and stayed there for 5 hours, finally got the courage to leave so I grabbed what I could to protect myself." She waited for Dean to say something, or just give her the slightest hint of emotion. He finally sucked in a breath while his face stayed strong.

"Sam and I will find those sons of bitches and kill them all." He stated with sheer hatred in his voice. He didn't want to see people go through what he and Sam did. He always felt a pain in his heart when someone had their family taken from them like this, he almost felt a certain responsibility for the girl now.

"Well I'm coming with you." She said firmly.

His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up, "Uh, no. Not happening." He said. "My brother and I can take care of this." He finished.

"Look, I'm sure you two are fully capable of handling this, but my family was just taken from me by these assholes and I don't even know if they're alive or not. Now I don't know about you, but for me family is pretty fucking important and I will do absolutely anything in my power to save them, or put an end to the monsters that took them so no other innocent lives are lost. I took kick boxing for 6 year, played rugby for 15, and have practiced fencing since I was 8 so I think I can handle myself in the whole defense arena. You really don't have a say whether I come or not anyway because I do have my own car which I'm pretty sure can kick you Impalas ass off the line anyway. Understand?"

Dean just sat there, eyes wide, and mouth agape with absolutely no comeback.

"Good." She said. "Now you two tell me how to kill these things and let's get this show on the road. I'll drive." She winked at him and walked over to Sam while she waited for Dean to regain his composure and join them.

Dean watched her walk away as her long hair flipped behind her. She did not just degrade my car! He thought as a touch of anger flared in his eyes. This girl was giving him more mixed feelings than a Siren with PMS. It's on.


End file.
